


Home

by starshipsandsuperheroes



Series: Stories From The Road [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipsandsuperheroes/pseuds/starshipsandsuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk isn't about to pass through Iowa with the crew without introducing his families to each other.  And really, they had been eating drive through food in the damn RV for two days, they could use a home cooked meal.<br/>(Otherwise known as the crew meets Winona Kirk and learn a bit about their captain in the process.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

         It's when they make it to Iowa that Jim insists they let him drive.  There's a lot of arguing, and Bones points out that he probably shouldn't drive after five hours of sleep in the shotgun seat, but eventually, Sulu turns his shift over to the captain, and Jim is at the wheel, plotting his own course.  
         At first, Bones is the only one who gets it, and then eventually Uhura.  Scotty's still in the back, sleeping off the last remnants of a hangover, and Chekov and Sulu are engaged in a game of chess across the table.  The movie player had been shut off after a fight broke out over which to watch next, so Uhura watches the game from the side as Chekov takes one of Sulu's bishops, and the man mutters something about "Damn Russians," under his breath.    
           Spock is the first to notice that they're off course, besides Bones, who's been down here once before with Jim.  "Captain, I believe you may have made a wrong turn.  We seem to be off course."  
         Jim smirks.  "No wrong turns, Spock.  I know where I am.  And what did I tell you- we've spent the past two and a half days in an RV together, you're allowed to call me Jim for the duration of the trip.  I'd say beyond it, but I don't know if that'd be pushing it," he laughs.  
         Spock relents, albeit reluctantly.  "Alright, Jim it is.  But that doesn't change the fact that you're on an entirely different road, heading in a direction that's nearly the opposite of where we need to go."  
         Jim smiles again, but this time, it's softer.  "Consider it a detour, Spock."  
         His first officer frowns.  "A detour?"  
         "You'll understand when we get there."

         After a while, the others start to catch on.  Uhura begins to recognize the area around her as they get closer, and Jim catches her smiling at him in the rear mirror.  Sulu and Chekov's game has ended, the seventeen year old whiz kid gloating once again to his friend as the man mockingly rolled his eyes.  
         "I'll beat you next time, Chekov.  I was just going easy on you."  
         "Ha!  Jou know, chess vas inwented in Russia."  
         "Yeah, right."  
         "Is true!"  
         "Would you two stop makin' such a racket?  A man's tryin' to get some sleep here."  Scotty's voice joins the chorus in the backseat as he appears, grumbling.  "Where are we now?"  
         "Iowa," Jim replies from the front seat.  
         "Still?  What the hell have you all been doing while I was back there, taking naps yourself?"  Scotty looks absolutely incredulous that someone can take so long to cross a state.  
         "We're taking a little detour, crew," Jim says again, this time for the benefit of everyone.  
         "Yeah?  Where?"    
         Jim smirks.  "Ah, but that would ruin the surprise!  You'll see when we get there.  We're almost there, as a matter of fact.  And guys?"  
         "Yes Captain?"  
          He turns to grin at them all.  "I would suggest putting on a clean shirt."

         Half an hour later, the RV is pulling into a driveway in the middle of nowhere. At first, the crew can't even begin to put their questions to words as they try to figure out where they are and what's going on.  Jim Kirk's genuine smile- not a smirk, a grin- is what throws them off the most.  Their captain is obviously happy about something.... But what?  
         He jumps out of the RV, calling out for the crew to do the same over his shoulder.  Obediently, they file out as a woman comes to the door.  She looks confused at first by the armada of Starfleet officers in her driveway before she sees Jim.  Her hand flies up to her mouth, and she gasps.  "Jim!"  
         "Hi mom."  
         As their captain is swept into a hug, the crew understands.  By the time she lets him go, she's crying, and Bones could swear he sees a flash of tears in Jim's eyes as well.  "Mom, this is my crew," he introduces, grinning, "Otherwise known as the crew of the Starship Enterprise."  
         "You know Bones," he grins, pulling the man forward.  She smiles sweetly at him and hugs him.    
         "Of course I remember Bones, how could I not?  Christmas dinners aren't the same without your chicken," she laughs, which makes the rest of the crew curious as their CMO smiles and blushes.  
         "Oh, it was nothing, ma'am."  
         Jim pulls Uhura forward next.  "This is Uhura, as she introduced herself to me, and our chief linguistics officer."  
         She's embraced as well, and politely asks Mrs. Kirk to please, call her Nyota, to which the woman happily obliges, telling her she must be tough if she puts up with all these boys.  
         Scotty's next, and even he finds himself warmed instantly by Jim's mother's warm heart.  She asks him if he's from Scotland, and when he answers yes, she tells him she's always wanted to go.  When she hears he's Chief Mechanic, she frowns a bit.  "You be careful on that job.  That's where the most people get hurt."  
         Scotty finds the only thing he can make himself say is, "Yes ma'am."  
         Sulu greets the woman happily, and is beaming after the hug he receives.  A well placed comment about the arrangement of he beautiful garden earns him the spot of gentlemen of the evening, and he finds himself excessively pleased with this.  
         Being the youngest, Mrs. Kirk obviously takes to Chekov like a mother would to her sun, and the way she looks at him is a lot like the way she looks at Jim.  She fawns over his adorable accent, and he finds himself blushing as she comments on how mature he is compared to every other teenage boy in this system his age.  
         When Spock is introduced, though, Mrs. Kirk seems to understand.  Instead of hugging him like she did the others, she smiles that heartwarming smile at him from a respectable distance, and the First Officer finds himself completely relaxed and at ease with this woman.

         Winona Kirk insists on cooking a meal for them before they continue on their way, and no matter how much they protest about not wanting to obligate her to cook for them, she insists that she has to, and eventually, they relent.  Jim is beaming, and obviously the happiest he's been in months as he helps his mother in the kitchen with Nyota and Chekov. His mother has them keeping a running commentary of their adventures as they cook, and is a fantastic listener.  Occasionally, Spock will jump into the story and tell a piece from his position at the counter.  
         Scotty can be heard singing to himself in the shower, and all of their dirty clothes were being washed as they spoke, because if anyone knew what a bunch of boys on a trip will do with clothes, it was Mrs. Kirk.  By the time the food is ready everyone but the three cooking have showered and changed into a clean change of clothes.  Sulu sets the table, and they sit down to eat.  
         The food is delicious.  None of them can remember the last time they had food like this- a good, home cooked meal.  That is, save for Bones and Jim, though they did have the unfair advantage of having been here previously.  The company is good, and they sit and talk for quite a while after all the food has disappeared.  The crew tells Jim's mother stories about his various escapades as a captain (including that one time with the rubber ball on the bridge that none of them have spoken of again until now).  In exchange, they're told tales of Jim as a child, the ones Winona remembers from when she was on-planet.    
         When she asks Chekov to go grab the desert they had prepared, he leaps up with a grin and cheery, "I can do zhat!"  When he disappears, the crew laughs and tells her about how Chekov saved her son and Sulu, describing in detail how he had sprinted down hallways and skidded down corridors to save them, arms flailing everywhere and making it there just in time.  When he returns with the pie, everyone is laughing, including Mrs. Kirk, but she looks at him with a new respect after that.  
         The pie is heavenly, even Spock has to admit it.  They fall silent for a short time as every member of the crew moans in unison over the pie they're given, content to finish the delicious creation for a while.    
         They all bring the dishes over, and Sulu and Scotty focus on washing the dishes, while Spock and Bones dry them as the kitchen shift takes their turns in the shower.  
         Bones finds Jim in his old room after a while.  Nothing has changed- his posters are the same, the clutter on his desk, his messily made bed.... In the four years it'd been since Jim had been home, nothing had changed.  There wasn't even any dust anywhere.  "It's like I never left," he murmurs, not having to turn around to know Bones is there.  
         "You miss this all the time, don't you?"  
         Jim nods, but then hesitates.  "I don't miss this.  And I certainly don't miss the wicked uncle.  I'm glad the stepfather isn't here, too.  It's her I miss."

         It's late when they have to say goodbye and get back on the road again.  Winona Kirk is smiling and making them all promise to come back and visits at Christmas if they can be on planet, and she'd have a proper Christmas for them all.  They all swear to be hear and, one by one, are enveloped in hugs, handed a wrapped meal of leftovers from dinner for tomorrow, and sent into the RV.  
         The last one to say goodbye is Jim.  He hugs his mother tightly for a while without saying a word.  It's only when he goes to speak that he realizes he's crying.  "Thanks, mom.  I love you."  
         She smiles at him as she pulls away and straightens his collar.  "You've found yourself a lovely family there," she laughs, crying a bit herself.  "I love you too, Jim.  Bring your family with you back home more often.  They're good for you, and I know at least a few of them could use a good home cooked meal every once in a while."  
         He finds himself turning her words over in his head later that night when it's his turn to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in space, family is family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know  
> This was meant to be a one-shot. I couldn't help it.

After the trip, when everything is finally normal and everyone is in their rightful place on the Enterprise, everything has a different air to it. They're all much closer now. I mean, there's only so much danger you can face without forging bonds, and a trip like that only seals them further. 

For everyone, though, one of the most memorable parts of their trip was visiting Winona Kirk. Their Captain had taken them on a detour home, and every one of them found themselves missing her. Uhura had taken to her, enjoying the woman's tales of her days on a star ship, understanding exactly what she meant when she told her it was their job to sort out the boys on board. 

Scotty missed a storyteller as well, though her tales of the places she'd been interested him more. He had enjoyed having someone who wanted to listen to his stories as well.

For Sulu, it had been her presence. The whole air of her home was calm, and safe. That's not to say he doesn't enjoy the thrill of Starfleet- he wouldn't be here if he didn't. But it's good to slow down once in a while, he supposes. 

Chekov had seen a mother figure in her. His mother was back home with his sisters, and he missed her considerably. He had grown up fast, and for once, it was nice (for a change) to be seen for what he was- a teenager, albeit an intelligent one. She had shown him both the respect and the care he deserved.

Bones... Well, he had already had the honor of meeting Winona Kirk. But when you're so used to setting someone like Jim Kirk straight all the time, you start to wander yourself. Mrs. Kirk could set him back on the right path quickly and easily. She was the calm in the middle of his chaos. She had been a lifesaver during exams at the academy, and now here she was, doing the same again.

Spock had seen what he had lost in her. Having lost a mother to the destruction of his home planet, he hadn't expected to find another one. It was highly illogical; you only have one mother, after all. But some part of him (he wasn't sure what, exactly) had adopted her as a surrogate parent. And maybe that's just what he needs.

Kirk, obviously, had just needed his family, which is what he got. So much is expected of him; sometimes, it's easier to just go him and forget about everything. His mother, when she had been home, had been that easy presence.  
*** ***

Weeks later, a comm call comes through. They're out on the edge of deep space; not too far in, but far enough that they're flying through minimally charted areas. Uhura smiles as she sees who it is calling.

"We’re being hailed. Permission to bring the call up, sir?"

Kirk sits forward in his chair, fingers interlacing. It'll either be Starfleet, or some alien race whose space they've accidentally wandered into. "Permission granted."

That's not who it is, though, and his look of surprise fades after a moment and turns into a grin when he sees his mother's face. "Hi Jim! I'm not- are you on the bridge? Oh, I'll call back-"

He cuts her off. "No, it's fine. We just drifting," he smiles as he glances around at his crew, watching each of their expressions carefully. Quickly, he turns to Uhura. "Get Bones and Scotty up here, Uhura."

She nods, turning back to her conn. Winona shakes her head. "Just drifting, huh? I don't buy that for a second."

"Well, for the moment we are," he grins. 

"Hello everyone!" she smiles, turning to the rest of the bridge crew. Kirk introduces everyone to his mother, and after a polite hello in response, she looks down in front of her son. 

"Mr. Sulu! And Mr. Chekov! I didn't see you both down there."

They both beam up at her. "Hello, Mrs. Kirk."

"And of course, Miss Uhura over there.”

She smiles kindly. "Hello."

Her eyes scan the bridge before she finds her son's first officer. "Ah, there he is! And hello Mr. Spock!"

His eyes light up, though he nods solemnly. "Hello."

She greets Bones and Scotty as they enter the bridge before asking about how life on the ship is, talking with different crew members. Eventually, though, Uhura intercepts another transmission, and Kirk has to cut her off, promising that they'd call back later.  
*** ***

Twelve hours, one irritated alien captain, two crew members beamed down and back, four apologies, and sixteen hairless cats (at least, that's what they think those were), and the Enterprise is back in motion. When their shift is over officially (it was technically over two hours ago, but who's counting?), Kirk calls their group to one of the rec rooms with a PADD, ringing his mother up.

Her eyes light up when she sees them. "Hello everyone! Your call went well, then?"

They all shift to tuck the cat scratches out of sight. "Yes, it was fine. Everything was worked out," Spock answers for them. 

She smiles. "That's good to hear. So tell me, is Jim doing a good job up there? He's not doing anything stupid, is he?"

They all exchange a glance, and Scotty jokingly replies with a shrugged, "Well..." that Jim sputters protests at until they're all laughing. "He's doing a fine job up here. Now, if he would let me try that chamber altercation, we'd be doing even better."

"Scotty, I already told you. No major reconstruction while we're over 200 Kilometers from the nearest space dock," Kirk grins, trying to stay serious and stern but failing miserably.

The engineer huffs and everyone laughs.

"He's right, you know. Don't try anything dangerous without backup, you hear me?" Mrs. Kirk demands, suddenly serious.

"Yes ma'am. I have a great team at my side to help me."

"Good. Did I ever tell you the story from my days on the USS Coppersmith?"

They all shake their head, except for Jim, who laughs and groans. "Mom, not this one again!"

"But this one's a good one!"

So the crew sits, completely enthralled in her story as she tells them about discovering new worlds and getting stranded in dead zones. Eventually, though, they start to get tired. The first one to drop is, surprisingly, Scotty. He yawns, but looks sheepish when they glance over at him. "I'm sorry. Go on."

She shakes her head. "How long a shift have you all worked today?"

Jim looks away and mumbles something as the rest of the crew shifts awkwardly. 

She frowns, arms crossing in front of her. "James. How long did you work your crew?"

"Officially, they're supposed to work ten hour shifts," he says, trying to defend himself, even though he knows it's a fruitless effort.

"And how long did they work today?"

"Most of them... Twelve," he admits, looking down at his feet.

She shakes her head. "And how long have you been awake?"

He glances over at Bones, only to find that he has the same expectant look on his face. "Oh, come on! You're all probably just as bad as me!"

"Is Leonard on my side here? Good."

He sighs, and relents to the dual glares. "I know I was on the bridge earlier than anyone else on this shift... And I was the last one off last night..."

Bones shakes his head. "Damn it Jim, you actually need to sleep at some point. Sorry Mrs. Kirk."

She shrugs. "I've worked in Starfleet, I've heard it all. Jim, you listen to Bones, alright? He says you sleep, you sleep."

He nods reluctantly. "Yes, mom."

Any amusement the rest of the crew had at their captain getting chewed off by his mother vanishes almost instantly as she turns on the rest of them with the same expression. "That goes for all of you. And Bones? I trust you to make your own judgment, but if you make a stupid one, then Spock is in charge. Got it?"

A chorus of, "Yes ma’am’s” followed.

"Good. Now, everybody find somewhere to get comfortable and put me up on the view screen so I can tell you stories and you can actually try to fall asleep."  
*** ***

The first one to fall is Scotty, who dozes off relatively quietly, with a soft snore here and there. Chekov follows him shortly after, having tried extremely hard to not be the first to fall asleep, and, being immensely satisfied with the fact that he wasn't the first one down, let himself be the next one. Sulu was third, then Uhura. The last three standing were Bones, Spock, and Jim, who still spoke quietly with Winona over the view screen.

"You've got to be careful about tiring them out, Jim," he she warns him suddenly, surveying the pile of bodies around them. He nods.

"I understand. But I needed them today. It's not usually a twelve hour shift, and I know for a fact Scotty was up to something when he was supposed to be sleeping."

"Just.... This is your family, boys. You have to watch out for them."

They all nod silently.

She turns her soft gaze to Spock. "Mr. Spock, I understand you've lost some family somewhat recently?"

The Vulcan tenses, but nods. "That is correct."

She smiles at him warmly, but quietly. Something to reassure him that she’s alright, he can trust her with this. "I hope you realize that you have a family all around you. We're all here, even when you can't see us. Alright?"

Spock, though it's completely illogical, finds himself agreeing with her. He has another family now, one that he would trust with his life. "Understood."

"Good. I should probably let you boys go now. You're going to have to get them back to their quarters somehow."

Jim surveys his crew members around him, sleeping like the dead. "We'll figure something out. Right Bones?"

The man rolls his eyes, but grudgingly agrees. "Well, they've certainly not sleeping here, unless they want a bad back or a sore neck in the morning, which I'm pretty sure they won't appreciate."

Winona Kirk laughs. "He's right. Have a safe trip, and remember your promise- if you're on Earth for Christmas, you better make your way down here. You all deserve a proper one, not one aboard a starship, even one as wonderful as the Enterprise, from what I've heard about it."

Scotty smiles in his sleep ever so slightly, and it takes all of Jim's self-control to keep from laughing too loudly. "Yes mom. I'll try to get us home. I'm pretty sure the whole crew could use a holiday shore leave."

She laughs. "Goodnight boys. Stay in touch."

When the signal disconnects, it's weirdly quiet.  
*** ***

One by one, they shake everyone awake. Uhura stretches before bidding everyone goodnight and heading to her quarters. Chekov blinks blearily at them when they try to wake him up, so they wake Sulu up as well and send them both out together (hoping that between the two of them, one will find their rooms). Scotty shakes his head, grins at them, and heads of to find a bed.

When Jim Kirk wakes up the next morning, his mother's words about taking care of his family are still ringing around in his head.

The call to Starfleet for a requested shore leave during the holidays is out through that same hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will likely be a third part to this, in case any of you were looking forward to more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season is meant to be spent with family, so that's just what the crew does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of digitintheremisterspock's marvelous Road Trip AU: http://digitintheremisterspock.tumblr.com/

He manages to schedule the Enterprise's long overdue maintenance for December, effectively earning his crew a month of shore leave over the holidays. When he tells them the news, everyone, even Spock, looks joyful at the promise of getting to go home over that time. It’s not that they haven't had fun holidays aboard the ship, though. Last year, Scotty and Chekov created a Christmas tree down in engineering, and someone (they're still not sure who) organized a secret Santa swap. But a holiday in space isn't the same, and the entire crew was thankful for the chance to spend it at home.

Since they have the whole month, he tells his family that they can do as they pleased, but, per orders of his mother, they need to be in Iowa for the week of Christmas to properly celebrate. They all agree, and when the shuttle takes them down to planet, they all go their separate ways, with directions for how to find the Kirk residence in hand.

Uhura, he knows, will go to visit her parents and sister. She talks about them constantly, and she's very proud of her younger sibling. 

Scotty has a brother back home, and he's made plans to spend a few days with him and his wife, and their kids. He may not have any kids of his own, but he’s very happy to be the uncle of his nieces and nephews.

For Chekov, he's going to see his mother and father. They haven't seen him for an extended period of time since he was fourteen and enlisted in Starfleet, against the rules, technically. 

Sulu is going to see his family; a mother, father, and two sisters- one younger, one older. The younger one has enlisted as well, they know. She's finishing up at the academy now.   
Bones will go to see his daughter, Kirk knows. That's where he always goes during shore leave. As much as he hates not being able to see her all the time, he'll take what he can get.

Having no family on Earth, Spock stays with Jim, heading directly for the Kirk residence. They're warmly received by his mother, surprising her by being a week earlier than she thought they would be. That week is spent relaxing and catching up with Mrs. Kirk, who makes them hot chocolate (tea for Spock), and tells them stories of her time in space. They share Jim's old room, too, laying out a mattress on the floor for his first officer. It's nice, for once, to be completely at peace together, and not being called into battle at a moment's notice.

*** ***  
The first one to arrive is Scotty. His brother's doing well, he reports, and the kids appreciated his stories for a change. He brings some good scotch with him as a party gift, as well as some small things he sneaks in when he thinks no one is looking. Jim is sure he has at least two more bottles of the good stuff stowed away for when they get back aboard the Enterprise. 

The next day, Uhura is there, with a large box she refuses to show anyone, hiding it upstairs in the spare room, where Mrs. Kirk insists she stays so that she's not rooming with any boys. As if she knows Jim and Scotty will go sneaking, she has a second, identical box, and they're both weighted the same and taped firmly shut.

Sulu comes later that evening, and he keeps going out to the car he rented to check on something, though he keeps it firmly locked. Everyone seems to only suspect Jim of sneaking a peek, but hey, he's innocent! (mostly)

Chekov is there the next day, cheerful as ever, bringing brightly wrapped presents. He's not scared to show what he's brought for everyone, but he quickly stows them in the closet, threatening anyone who even thinks about touching them before the actual holiday under penalty of having all their regulation underwear starched. Everyone takes him seriously, for reasons they won't explain to Mrs. Kirk.

Bones is the last one to arrive, and he has a flower tucked behind his ear when he does. When Uhura finally asks him about it, he smiles a little. "Joanna gave it to me," is all the explanation he needs to give for everyone- most of whom had been snickering about it a moment ago- to smile, and not say a word against it.

*** ***  
They're put to work immediately by Mrs. Kirk once they're all there. Scotty and Sulu are in charge of finding a Christmas tree, and Chekov, Uhura, and Spock are sent to decorate it. Jim has to root around in the basement until he finds the ornaments- "The good ones, Jim, and the ones you made when you were younger." Bones is in charge of helping her prepare food, and after the tree has been decorated, and Jim has been forced into telling the stories behind every last ornament he made, Uhura joins them. Chekov and Sulu hang stockings together, while Spock ties a bow onto a wreath and hangs it on the door. Jim finds the star and tops the tree off, and everyone applauds.

They break around noon, and Chekov grins, suggesting they head outside for a while to get some fresh air. Everyone throws their coats on, and they trudge out into the back, walking and making paths in the freshly fallen, unbroken snow that coats the yard. 

A snowball nails Sulu in the back of the head, and when he whirls around, Chekov is staring at him- and Jim, who turned to look for the offender as a snowball hit him at the same time- completely innocently.   
"Vhat seems to be the problem, guys?" he asks, and they grin at each other mischievously, scooping up their own snow. Chekov looks surprised, then is scrambling to arm himself just as quickly, trying to make a snowball before he's under attack. The rest of the crew joins in when they hear the kid yelp, tossing the snowball at Jim as he went down, making another one quickly and popping up to throw it at Bones.

It's all fun and games until someone hits Spock, and they all freeze, crossed between nervous and curious as to how their first officer will react. Surprising everyone there, he scoops up his own snow and begins to pack a perfect ball, joining the battle along with everyone else. They play until Mrs. Kirk calls them inside as it starts to get dark, everyone tired and dumping their wet clothes in the washer as they go to shower and change, not wanting to catch a cold.

The rest of the night is spent making Christmas cookies. The end up forming an assembly line- Spock and Uhura mix the dough, Mrs. Kirk rolls it out, Bones, Jim, and Scotty cut the cookies and bake them, and Sulu and Chekov frost them when they come out.   
By the time they're done, Spock and Uhura have batter in various places on their faces, there's flour on Bones, Jim, and Scotty's shirts and foreheads, and Sulu and Chekov are covered in frosting on their sleeves, hands, and faces. But everyone is laughing, and the cookies are delicious, so no one really minds, though Mrs. Kirk makes them help her clean up the kitchen.

*** ***  
The next day is Christmas Eve, and the house is buzzing with excitement. Bones, Uhura, Chekov, and Mrs. Kirk spend most of the day working on the meal, buzzing excitedly around in the kitchen. Scotty, Sulu, Spock, and Jim are sent to do a multitude of things, including patching the Christmas music through to the speakers around the house from the PADD it was currently on to going and finding the candles to making reindeer food to finding the old copy of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to telling Jim to go wrap his presents quickly. By dinner time, though, everything is done, the table is set (thanks to Sulu), and they’ve all gathered in a circle around the meal, ready to say grace.

Jim leads them, which is surprising, but according to Mrs. Kirk, something he's always done. Spock is the only one unfamiliar with the concept, and watches curiously as Jim thanks God for the meal, and his family. It's curious that he doesn't elaborate further, he thinks, before realizing that they were all included when Jim says family. It wasn’t inaccurate to say that, he supposed.

The food is delicious, and suddenly, everyone understands what Mrs. Kirk had meant (back when they first met her) about Bones’ chicken. There's almost no conversation, because everyone is so busy eating. But when the meal is over, they all help to clear the table and wash the dishes before taking a Christmas cookie and sitting down in the living room. 

They relax for a while before going and putting their presents under the tree, everyone's gifts wrapped in a way that's uniquely their own. Mrs. Kirk makes them all go change into their sleepwear before coming back downstairs and handing them each a coco (tea again for Spock) and siting on the couch. 

"Alright, are we all set?" she asks.

"For?"

She looks at Jim, and he elaborates. "We always read this story on Christmas, even when mom was off planet. She's call us that night, and we'd read it together."

Smiling at the memory, Mrs. Kirk cracks the book open (an honest book, not a PADD, for a change) and beings to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house......"

By the time she's finished, everyone's eyes are drooping sleepily. They all wash out their mugs, bid each other goodnight, and head to their sleeping places- Jim, Bones, and Spock in Jim's old room, Uhura in the spare room, and Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty in Sam's old room, though that's a story they haven't heard.

*** ***  
They're woken up by Chekov and Jim the next morning, who have waited patiently together until 6:30, which was when they were told they were allowed to proceed with their wake up call. Santa may not be real anymore to them, but the excitement is still the same, and at 6:35, they're dragging their bleary family into the living room, watching their eyes light up at the sight of the lit tree, remembering holidays passed.

The gifts everyone has chosen are very thoughtful, they realize. Uhura is the first to hand hers out, smiling at each person as she does so. Seeds for a rare plant, a book- paper- on quantum mechanics, and a pair of handmade earrings for Mrs. Kirk are a few examples. 

Chekov called out, wanting to be next, coming through with his brightly wrapped parcels. Everything he finds is much the same as Uhura- he put a lot of thought behind what each person would like best.

Sulu has to leave to retrieve his gifts from the car he rented to get out here. He got creative, and found the plant that’s meaning matched each person's personality. Gladiolus, for example, for Uhura, meaning strength of character, and alstroemerias for Jim, meaning aspiring. 

Scotty brought them each a shot glass from his homeland. At their curious glances, he produces his bottle of scotch, and though it's too early to be drinking now, they promise to put their gifts to use later in the evening.

Spock is next. Everything he has found is practical for the person receiving the gift, but something he knows they'll enjoy. A collection of classic stories from multiple worlds written in the author's original language for Uhura, for example, and a sturdier pair of boots for Kirk. ("All regulation aside, Jim, you have all but worn a hole in your current pair, and I thought it would be wise to find you a new one before they officially wear through... And these seem to be more comfortable than the Starfleet-issue boot.")

Their captain finds each person something that suits them, and makes each of them laugh. Chocolate covered coffee beans for Chekov, for example, and a stuffed Tigger. Everyone who gets the joke laughs for a long time at that one, along with Chekov himself.

Mrs. Kirk is the last one to hand out gifts, and they each receive a hand-made sweater. "It gets cold up there, I know. And you all could use a touch of home with you at some point." They all pull them on at Uhura's cue, and the rest of the day is spent talking and laughing with family.

*** ***  
The rest of the break passes quickly, and before they know it, they have to report back to San Francisco. Three weeks of their shore leave have already gone by, and most of them have responsibilities to attend to before they return to space back at Starfleet HQ. So, one by one, they say their goodbyes, and thank Mrs. Kirk for the wonderful holiday. It's bittersweet for all of them, and she insists they come back whenever they can; laughing that she already misses the cacophony they created in her house.

Every time they see her, Jim thinks, it gets harder and harder to make himself leave.

*** ***  
Next week, when they're all back to their usual jobs and haunts, he spots more than one member of his family wearing their sweaters around when they're off duty, and smiles every time. They all approach him, asking how his mother is, and he tells them he'll be making a call down soon, and that he'll bring them all together when he does. Because, well, they're family, and that's what family does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlwitharabbitheart asked me after I posted this originally on my tumblr what Sulu would have picked for the other's flowers. This is what I went with, in case anyone was curious:
> 
> Kirk had alstroemerias, which signify aspiring (Ya know, youngest captain in history and all)  
> Spock had begonias, which mean "deep thoughts"  
> Bones had the peony, which means "healing" (I know, it's obvious, but who else?)  
> Uhura had the gladiolus, which signifies "strength of character"  
> Chekov was given daisies, which stand for innocence  
> And Scotty had freesias, which means "Spirited."
> 
> (her URL: http://girlwitharabbitheart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story! I hope to have the chance to upload more onto here soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a brainstorm with my friend (http://digitintheremisterspock.tumblr.com/) about a Star Trek Road Trip AU. One of my ideas led to this, and here we are. I'll probably post a few more of these kind of one shots in that same AU soon.
> 
> In case anyone was curious about what we had been coming up with, here's the tag: http://digitintheremisterspock.tumblr.com/tagged/star-trek-road-trip-au


End file.
